


So selfish

by MFGLHY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Drinking, Human Kim Hongjoong, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mentioned Choi San, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He lied to me, I can't let this go any longer,I'd ask him, I can't let this fear hanging over my head every day.(Or, an excuse for smut Seonghwa & Hongjoong!)
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 34





	So selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again.  
> with another smut, this is the first smut that I ever written for ATEEZ Fandom.  
> So please excuse me, if there are mistakes in the grammar or the words.  
> I tried my best!

He always holds his hand tight, afraid of him disappearing into the night. He didn’t like it when he leaves him without saying anything. It makes his heart ache, he always thought the worst thing that could happened to his lover.

He knows that he’s strong, but he didn’t like it every time he smells the stench of blood on his clothes when he goes home to his side. He wanted to make him stays with him, but what he can do?

When he’s only a human, while his lover is a vampire?

Even though he wrapped himself around his lover, somehow, he can free himself from his grip. It wasn’t fair, what’s wrong with his head? why can’t he tell the truth to him?

He finally braced himself, waiting for him to come home. He can’t stand the lie between them anymore. he wanted to hear the truth from his own lips.

+++

“Seonghwa.”

He calls his lover name, his breath goes still, as he let his eyes capture the sight in front his eyes. His lover was wrapped by the stench of blood, he can see the blood left on his lips. He almost ran towards him, trying to clean up the blood, when he even knew that it wasn’t Seonghwa’s blood.

“Hongjoong? Why didn’t you go to sleep?”

Seonghwa asked to him, as he approached him, extending his hands. Letting his cold hand caress his face, Hongjoong hold his hand leaned on the cold touch.

“How can I go to sleep when you aren’t on my side?”

He muttered, clearly Seonghwa can hear him. as he let out a groan at the sweet talk he attempted. He pulls down Seonghwa’s hand from his face and put his hands on his hips.

“Seonghwa, dear, why aren’t you saying anything?”

He put his hand on Seonghwa’s left cheek, caressing the cold sculptured face. He didn’t even know him anymore, he let himself fall down on his knees. Letting the dam broke, tears already streaming down from his eyes.

“Oh, Hongjoong, dearie, I don’t mean to…”

Hongjoong lifted his hand up, stopping Seonghwa on his tracks. He already decided that it was enough, he can’t take it anymore. at first, he thought their relationship would go fine like another relationship other people had. But it seems like he was hoping too much for Seonghwa.

“Don’t say anything anymore. I don’t want your prepared in advance reason.”

“Joong…”

He shakes his head, “Please, tell me the truth?” he almost pleading at Seonghwa. As he still stays down on his knees, he can’t even bring himself to stand up. He was tired of all this, he wanted him to be truthful to him.

Seonghwa let out a sigh, he shakes his head, as he can’t believe that Hongjoong were doing this in front of him. He knew if he didn’t tell him now, Hongjoong would probably walk away and break his relationship with him. he knew it was a big mistake on his part to lie to Hongjoong.

He ruffled his own hair, feeling conflicted to tell the truth or just lie to him once again. But he can’t ignore the tug he felt in his chest. How can he let his lover go just like this?

“Hongjoong,” he called out his lover’s name, he pulled Hongjoong from his knees and lift him up to the couch. He let his hands caress Hongjoong’s face that were still decorated by trail of tears.

“Dearie, I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

He let out a scoff at Seonghwa’s words, “Didn’t mean to lie to me? keep that bullshit to yourself.”

Seonghwa sighed, he knew this would be hard. Hongjoong already hate him partially, he knew it was a big mistake. He regretted it very much, if he can, he would turn back the time and didn’t take the decision to lie to his lover.

He let his hands drag down from his face as he let out an exasperated sigh, he sat down next to his lover. It hurts him, that Hongjoong become cold to him. he cursed at San’s persuasion, he shouldn’t let himself be persuaded.

“Joong, I know, I’m totally in the wrong, please forgive me?”

Hongjoong turned his face away from Seonghwa, he can’t bear to look at Seonghwa’s face now. he still burned by the rage he was bottling up from all this time. It hurts, like Seonghwa were personally torturing him with his eyes.

“No,” he said to him curtly.

“What can I do to make you forgive me?”

++++

He didn’t expect this was the thing he need to do for Hongjoong to forgive him. but he wasn’t going to protest, it was probably expected as he never touches Hongjoong anymore since he… lied to Hongjoong.

As his lips pressed against Hongjoong, he let his arms sneaked into Hongjoong’s pajama shirt. His hand latched onto one of Hongjoong hardened nipples, while his other hand was on Hongjoong’s back holding him close to him.

He gently bit onto Hongjoong’s bottom lip, asking for permission. As Hongjoong opened his mouth to moan, Seonghwa immediately let his tongue explore the hot and wet cavern, reaching every crook in his mouth.

They break away for Hongjoong to take a breath, he almost forgot that Hongjoong wasn’t a vampire like him. he was a human, and a human need to breath to stay alive.

As Hongjoong panted, inhale a deep breath, they continue their activities, Seonghwa’s hand were roaming around Hongjoong’s body. His hands were fumbling with the button on Hongjoong’s shirt, until he finally decided to rip the shirt from his body.

“Hey!”

Seonghwa decided to ignore the warning from Hongjoong, thinking it would be easy to replace Hongjoong’s shirt. But it wasn’t the focus for now, the whole night he would focus on Hongjoong. He pressed his lips against Hongjoong, trying to drown the protest with his lips.

Hongjoong’s hands pulled against the shirt Seonghwa were wearing, his fingers were fumbling against the buttons. Becoming impatient by his hands fumbling with Seonghwa’s shirt, he decided to do the same. Rip off the shirt from Seonghwa’s body. He smirked against Seonghwa’s lips, it was revenge for ripping his pajama.

Without him realizing it, his pants were already thrown aside. Leaving him naked, Seonghwa licked his lips in seductive way. He shuddered at the cold air against his body, he can saw Seonghwa’s hand reaching out for a bottle of lube. Without any pauses, Seonghwa poured the lube on his right hand letting the lube coating his fingers.

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong closer to him, while biting his lover’s neck crook, sucking the skin around there leaving bite marks. He tried to let Hongjoong relax, not wanting to hurt him with the sudden intrusion.

As Hongjoong’s mind were clouded with lust, slowly Seonghwa pushed in his index finger making Hongjoong squeal embarrassingly loud, it made him went red. Seonghwa quickly followed with another finger, pushing them in and out slowly, giving Hongjoong time to adjust to the intrusion. He added a third finger, a sweet mewl coming out from the human’s mouth enough to make him grin.

Silence were stretched between them, and the only sound could be heard were soft moans coming from Hongjoong’s mouth. They were sparse but whenever one slipped out from his parted lips, Seonghwa can feel a surge of pride run through his body, he made that happen.

Seonghwa keep pushing his fingers in and out with quickened pace, grazing Hongjoong’s prostate each time before pulling his fingers out, Hongjoong whined in protest. The human’s eyes were heavily lidded, and his mouth hangs open, panting like a dog in heat. Seonghwa feels all of his blood in his cold body rush straight to his groin.

He didn’t even remember why he never touch Hongjoong again. After all, Hongjoong was a masterpiece, perfection in a pure form.

Hongjoong was starting to become impatient with Seonghwa, he decided to do it by himself. He pushed Seonghwa to his back when his guard were down.

“You were dragging this too long...”

He whispered to Seonghwa in his ear, he let himself seated on Seonghwa’s abdomen. Slowly stood up guiding Seonghwa’s dick into his hole, clenching around nothing. He can hear Seonghwa’s groan as he slowly sinking his body into Seonghwa’s dick. He knew Seonghwa relishes in the view of his hole slowly swallowing his entire dick into him.

But before he can do anything, Seonghwa already turned around the position and make him lay down on his back. He almost let out a protest from his lips. Before he can do that, Seonghwa pushed himself deeper into him. making Hongjoong let out a loud moan and tears welling in the corner of his eyes from the sudden intense pleasure.

Seonghwa didn’t let Hongjoong to have a breather, pulling all the way out and fucking back to him. and it’s too much for Hongjoong, too big inside him, and exquisitely painful stretch that is sexual in a way he never had been before. He glanced down, watching his pelvis shift slightly. It’s small, the hint of a bulge out a little overwhelming. Hongjoong let out a sob. He had been waiting for this, so long.

To Seonghwa, this situation was because of his own fault, he knew if he didn’t lie to Hongjoong, this would happen more often, but because of his mistake, they drive each other away.

“Baby, look at me.”

Hongjoong looked at him, breath hitching. He looks even debauched than before, his hair sticking up in every direction but what Seonghwa loved the most is the tears running down the human’s face, they shined, almost like a diamond. It was probably the most ravishing thing he ever saw, Hongjoong’s big eyes all wet, his lips and cheek coated in drool, his dick leaking all over his abs; painful from the lack of attention.

Seonghwa caressed the inside of Hongjoong’s thighs, “Look at you, so beautiful.” He whispered, grabbing Hongjoong’s hips tightly and picking up the pace, slamming into him roughly, his tip nudging right against his prostate with each thrust. Hongjoong’s fist balled into the sheet as he moaned, trying desperately to push against Seonghwa’s dick, desperately trying to get more of that feeling deep in his guts.

“You must be forgiving me already, yeah?” he whispered.

“A—ah! N-No!” he cried out; his voice slightly cracked in the end. “C—Can’t do that!”

Seonghwa held his head still, pushing him on the pillows as he stares at him with lust in his eyes. Hongjoong stays still, breath hitching as Seonghwa come closer to him. Seonghwa put his mouth on his neck’s crook, slowly puncturing the skin. Hongjoong let out a hiss, as he feels hurt by the bite.

“Seo—Seonghwa!”

He tried to warn him, to not take too much blood from him. Seonghwa immediately pulled back, licking the wound, letting it close slowly. Then pressed their lips together, slipping his still bloodied tongue into Hongjoong’s mouth.

As they break away, he can still taste of iron from the blood. Seonghwa leaned against Hongjoong, hot breath fanning against Hongjoong’s neck, and when his teeth scrape over against the sensitive skin, Hongjoong’s back arch up as he let out a high-pitched moan.

Seonghwa’s pace was harsh, he kept fucking Hongjoong roughly, hips moving expertly. The sounds of skin slapping echoing in the room, reminding Hongjoong of what he was doing, how Seonghwa was trying to earn his forgiveness.

His head falls back on the pillows as Seonghwa thrusts into him, over and over again, relentless. One of Seonghwa’s hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around the human’s neglected dick, jerking him off in time with the sharp thrust.

They’re both close, _so close_. With a bite, that puncturing Hongjoong’s skin, pain immediately rolled, he’s seeing white. His eyes rolled back, his back arching beautifully as he cried, his mouth hangs open with his pink tongue slightly peeking out, drool all over his chin and he is coming all over his chest. His neglected dick spurting out thick white ropes of cum as he began shaking. The feeling of Hongjoong clenching around him was enough to bring Seonghwa to the edge and he was coming with a deep guttural growl, biting once again at Hongjoong’s neck. His tongue lapping up the bite mark.

With exhaustion filling his entire body, Hongjoong fall asleep with his heavy-lidded eyes, in Seonghwa’s embrace.

+++

He woke up with an ache on his neck, his hand immediately reached to the already closing wound. He can feel himself become light-headed. He cursed at Seonghwa for drinking his blood. He hated it, he would feel light-headed for a few days.

He looked beside him, it was empty. He knew it wouldn’t do any good, but it was the moment of his weakness. He curses his naïve way of thinking.

Hongjoong stood up from his bed, walking toward the kitchen while limping a little. Wincing as he feels pain from his thighs. He frowned, as he heard someone cooking something on the kitchen. His curiosity got the better of him.

As he peeked to the kitchen, he was surprised by the sight of Seonghwa cooking. He pursed his lips into a tight line, he didn’t expect him to still be here.

“Hongjoong! What are you doing here? You should stay in the bed.”

He slapped Seonghwa’s hands away, “Why do you care?”

As he slapped away Seonghwa’s hands, he feels dizzy and almost fell down if not for Seonghwa’s hand holding him.

“What did I just say? You should just stay in the bed.”

Seonghwa hold Hongjoong’s waist, immediately lift him up and put him on the couch. He sat down beside Hongjoong, not saying anything but holding Hongjoong’s hands tightly.

“Do you forgive me yet?”

Hongjoong stay silent at his question, not wanting to say anything yet. He can’t say he forgive him just because of last night. It wasn’t a wise choice if he says “Yes, I forgive you.” It would be foolish to do that, after what Seonghwa did to him. it wasn’t even worth it for last night.

“No, I still wouldn’t forgive you. Tell me what’s the reason first.” He let out a sigh, “then maybe, I would forgive you.”

Seonghwa bit his lips, he didn’t expect Hongjoong to be this stubborn. Usually he would forgive him easily, did he finally have it enough of his behavior?

He shakes his head, holding his lover’s hand tightly, nervously wetting his dry lips.

“Hongjoong, you notice my behavior last night, right?”

Hongjoong cocked his head at this question, then nodded as he remembered it.

“I—I lied to you, I’m always out in the midnight because I was thirsty, and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? it’s not like I would refuse you.”

Seonghwa sighed, “That, because of that, I knew you wouldn’t refuse, but you would die if I drank from you too frequent.” He put his hands over his face.

“Seonghwa…”

Hongjoong immediately wrapped his arms around Seonghwa, hugging him. burying his head into Seonghwa’s neck.

“It’s alright, I forgive you then.”

He whispered to Seonghwa, hugging his body tightly. Afraid of Seonghwa would disappear the moment he let him go.

He would forgive him, it’s alright. He knew his worries for him, he’s a human and Seonghwa is a vampire. It’s a common fear for a relationship between a human and a vampire.

“It’s alright love, I still love you even if you kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> How San persuade Seonghwa.
> 
> "Why are you saying that?"  
> "Seonghwa, please, it's for your own good!"  
> "No, I don't want to do that,"  
> "But, if you didn't drink, you'll die idiot!"  
> "I can't..."  
> "Drink it! it's fine!"
> 
> After that Seonghwa frequently goes out in the midnight, leaving Hongjoong alone in the house. He didn't even notice the suspicion Hongjoong had with him. he was too busy trying to make himself stay alive, he didn't want to hurt Hongjoong because of his thirst for blood.
> 
> "Seonghwa, did you even tell him the truth?"  
> "No..."  
> "You idiot."
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)   
>  [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
